


The Destruction of Gondor

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Death, Drama, First Time, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by Beck (or Becki?)The Ringwraiths attack Gondor.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Least Expected





	The Destruction of Gondor

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkiens characters and no-one else should claim they do own them. They are rightfully J.R.R's.  
> I only wish for poeple to read this and try to enjoy it. I get no payment.  
> Story Notes: This is one of my rather sad stories that I've written, but if you would like to read happier ones check out my other stories too. ;)

In Gondor upon his bed which he rested peacefully, the ringwraiths rode in and t'was Faramir who was slain. The soldures came running in, armies of them were plenty, but, as tough as they were, all were put to their end. After the dawning of the day, the sun shone, spilling it's golden rays upon the now body-covered ground. Gondor was no more alive with men, then when Boromir had died. Although unknown it was to Frodo Baggins and his friend, Samwise, for they came to Gondor and left, not knowing the sad ending that Faramir must face. The elves far away, had heard the men cry, as they had faced their doom. They had also forseen the terrible slaying of Faramir and his army of many. Thus, the land of Gondor was no more but another nameless land, like the forbidden word that none like to mention, the dark place of, Mordor. Evil has taken over Gondor now. As the ringwraiths retreated towards their homeland, they left nothing untouched by their black sheet of evil, spreading the darkness as they travelled on. While the next king to rule, Aragorn, was away on his errend, nor he or his fellow companions knew about the destruction of Gondor.

And so the journey of the One Ring continues.


End file.
